This invention relates to a new and improved HF/DF, CW supersonic chemical laser. More specifically, the invention concerns an improved cavity nozzle for such a laser embodying trip fluid injection means for improving the mixing of fuels in the laser cavity thereby improving output efficiency.
In the technology of supersonic HF/DF CW chemical lasers, interest is being focussed on the nature and improvement of the mixing mechanism in the laser cavity. One apparatus for injecting reactants into laser cavity is described in the paper "Initial Performance of a CW Chemical Laser" by D. J. Spencer, H. Mirels, and T. A. Jacobs, published in OptoElectronics 2(1970), pgs. 155-160. Spencer et al provides a plurality of parallel nozzles for injecting atomic fluorine (i.e., fluorine nozzles) and an inert diluent such as He, Ar, N.sub.2, etc., at supersonic speeds into the laser cavity. Molecular hydrogen (or deuterium) fuel is injected separately into the cavity through perforated tubes which are located between the fluorine nozzles and reacts with the atomic fluorine to produce HF* or DF* as follows: EQU F + H.sub.2 .fwdarw. HF* + H EQU F + D.sub.2 .fwdarw. DF* + D
the flow of reactants (F and H.sub.2) into the cavity occurs as laminar mixing layers and the formation of either HF* or DF* takes place along the interface of these layers. Under these conditions, the interface between the flow lines does not grow with sufficient rapidity to provide maximum efficiency for such a device.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a process and apparatus which will cause the cavity interface (i.e. the mixing layers to grow rapidly and conform to the cavity geometry without excessive optical cavity disturbance or mixing loss.
Another object is to provide a process for reducing the cavity reaction temperature.
Another object is to provide a significant increase in power output from an HF/DF, CW supersonic chemical laser.